


I'll Have You Just the Way You Are

by fictionalfeelsandfrustrations



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations/pseuds/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have You Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Johnlock. John looking at the stars and while Sherlock thinks.
> 
> It's almost that. 
> 
> Un-beta'd. Victoria checked it over though.

****

 

John was having a lovely time looking at the stars. There was nothing he enjoyed doing more. And he was glad he was able to do it with the man he loved. Which he kept trying to remind himself of whenever his stargazing was interrupted by Sherlock’s prattling. Something about the case they’d just finished. He supposed he ought to have a listen.

 

“And of course you knew that the color of her lipstick was the same as the one on his shirt collar,” he said reaching over to give John a pat on the head.

 

"Of course, Sherlock.” He hadn’t.  “Anyone could’ve seen that.” They couldn’t have. “It was blatantly obvious.” It hadn’t been.

 

“John, I’m glad we decided to stay the night instead of rushing back to Baker Street. The case was wrapped up nicely, if I do say so, and we’ll get more time in the country.”

 

John examined Sherlock’s apparently open face closely. “Sherlock, you hate the country.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Of course, John. It’s boring, and the people are incredibly unintelligent-“

 

He was interrupted by John’s groan. “Sherlock. Not good.”

 

A grin spread across his face. “Well you didn’t let me finish. I hate the country. But it seems to do wonders for you. You haven’t stopped smiling since we got here. And I do love it when you smile,” he murmured.

 

The steady pace they’d been keeping slowed until they were nearly at a standstill. John reached out for Sherlock’s hand. Their fingers intertwined automatically, as if they were moved by forces other than the bodies they were attached to.

 

“Do you see that one? It looks like a bit like an upside-down chair? That’s Cassiopeia,” John said. He pointed in the direction of a group of stars.

 

Sherlock looked for a moment before staring straight ahead to access his mental files. “Cassiopeia.  Containing four stars brighter than the third magnitude and-“

 

John cut him off again. “Yes, but Sherlock, listen. You see it right?”

 

Sherlock nodded and looked back at the sky.  John gazed at his profile for a moment. He took in the soft slope of his long forehead and the sharpness of his nose. Sherlock’s pale skin was such a contrast with the dark sky.

 

John turned his attention back to the stars. “Cassiopeia was the wife of King Cepheus. She was very beautiful. She had his baby, a girl, named Andromeda. The baby was beautiful as well, but Cassiopeia liked to brag about it. She claimed she was even more beautiful than the sea nymphs, which obviously the sea nymphs did not like.” He marveled at Sherlock’s laugh. “Eventually, because she wouldn’t shut up about it, she was banished to the sky, along with the king and their daughter. But because she was the one bragging, she was hung upside down.”

 

A breeze blew by them. Sherlock and John stepped toward each other at the same time, resulting in bumping and feet being stepped on. They chuckled at the slight awkwardness, but still clung to each other. John reached up and smoothed his thumb over Sherlock’s cheekbone.

 

“I like having you tell me stories. I don’t know many stories,” Sherlock sighed, moving John’s fingers to his lips.

 

“I know tons of stories,” John said, laying his head on Sherlock’s chest.

 

“Will you tell them all to me?” Sherlock asked.

 

John felt him smile into hair as he said “Of course, Sherlock. I’ll even tell them over and over so you don’t have to take up room storing them.”

 

“Well then,” Sherlock said. He leaned back to look into John’s eyes. “We have no time to lose. Let’s keep going and you can tell me more.”

 

“Sherlock,” John replied, taking his hand to walk again, “we have the rest of our lives.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Stars by The Cranberries.


End file.
